Agua y Aceite
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Tomoyo ha sido castigada y para colmo su compañero de castigo es nada mas y nada menos que Eriol Hiraguizawa...    ¿puede ser que el castigo les ayude a llevarse mejor?... ¿o por el contrario terminaran peor que como estan?


Hola a todos ^_^… si, soy yo, Luna Love ^_^… reportándome por aquí de nuevo después de un laaaarrgoooo tiempo de ausencia ^_^U…

Se que mas de alguno querrá matarme por no actualizar mis historias pero es que he estado súper ocupada por mis estudios T^T…

Pero pasando de excusas mejor los dejo con la historia que espero les guste ^_^… nos vemos abajo pero les recuerdo…

**Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP yo solo tomo los personajes para realizar mi historia.**

**Agua y Aceite**

Aquello no podía ser cierto, ¿de verdad tenia que pasarle eso a ella?... es decir, ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo?

La pobre chica no sabia que era peor, tener que estar castigada por una razón en la que no tuvo la culpa o estar castigada junto a la persona mas desquiciante del mundo… en serio ¿Qué era peor?

Suspiro con pesadez intentando calmarse como era debido pero al parecer no lo lograba tan fácilmente. Miro de soslayo al culpable de su actual castigo y su mirada se volvió filosa conforme recordaba la razón para que ella aun siguiera en ese salón como encargada de realizar las tartas para la clase entera, cosa que debían hacer grupos de 5 y que ahora se reducía a 2 personas.

- Señorita Daidouji, señor Hiraguizawa a partir de este momento quedan solos pero no quiero que se repita lo de mi clase de lo contrario hacer tartas para una clase entera no será suficiente sino mucho peor – advirtió con voz seria mientras se dirigía a la puerta – el menor fallo en lo que hacen y rogaran por ser expulsados de la clase de cocina – dijo como advertencia final para luego salir con gesto indignado del salón

- Claro profesor – contesto con una sonrisa inocente el otro joven, un chico de lentes que escondían unos preciosos ojos color zafiro, con cabellos negros con destellos azules y un físico para morirse

Tomoyo miro con cierto deje de molestia y fastidio al chico para luego alejarse lo mas posible de él antes que empezara la batalla que seguro se tenia planeada estando en un salón completamente solo por culpa de un castigo que no tenia ni pies ni cabeza según su docente de cocina

- Muy bien, manos a la obra – sonrió con su típica sonrisa encantadora que solo le servia para obtener conquistas lo que hizo que Tomoyo rodara los ojos con molestia

- Mantente lejos de mi y déjame en paz para que esto se termine luego – advirtió fríamente viendo todavía como él chico no borraba su sonrisa… y como hacerlo si los desplantes no eran nuevos para él

- Tranquila querida, terminaremos cuanto menos lo esperes – le dijo con deje de picardía haciendo que la paciencia de la pelinegra casi se fuera al carajo igual que la primera vez

Tomoyo se giro dándole la espalda al chico quien solo sonrió aun mas, divertido ante la situación. La verdad era que ella se lamentaba haber caído tan fácil en provocación.

– **Flash Back –**

La clase de cocina había iniciado, ella estaba tan feliz y relajada que nunca espero que toda esa felicidad y paz se estropearía por cierto chico que no podía dejarla en paz.

Se había acercado junto con su grupo a tan solo una mesa de distancia, su amiga Sakura no le molestaba en absoluto pues su novio Shaoran estaba en ese grupo pero para ella fue poner una mecha encendida en dirección a un barril con pólvora. Sus compañeras mientras cocinaban comentaban y reían por lo bajo ante la mirada dirigida por Hiraguizawa quien solo era señor encanto cuando quería alguna cita con cualquier chica

- Relájate Tomoyo – le dijo su amiga – no veo por que te molesta tanto el que Eriol siempre quiera estar cerca de donde estas tu – comentó con duda la castaña

- Pues ese es el problema, siempre anda como sombra y lo encuentro en todas partes, de milagro no lo encuentro hasta en el baño de mujeres – espeto con molestia mientras de reojo miraba a sus compañeras que le dirigían la sonrisa al don Juan de la mesa de al lado

Su amiga rió con cierto nerviosismo ante la molestia que reflejaba la siempre tranquila Tomoyo Daidouji quien parecía que desde que Eriol había llegado a la escuela su mundo se le había puesto de cabeza pues el chico en cuestión parecía que siempre la seguía a donde ella fuera. Sakura y su novio Shaoran solo podían estar como espectadores ante las cosas que ante sus ojos sucedían, mas de una ocasión esos dos terminaban en disputas o en verdaderas peleas verbales… era de esperar que siendo ambos tan ingeniosos tuvieran siempre argumentos para atacar al otro del mejor modo que podían emplearlo.

- Disculpa, puedes pasarme uno de los moldes, al parecer a nosotros no nos han pasado el correspondiente para la tarta – hablo el chico de ojos zafiro con una sonrisa de encanto al grupo aunque mas específicamente con la pelinegra de ojos azules que tras oír la voz de él inhalo y exhalo para no mostrar molestia

- Claro, aquí tienes – le dijo pasándole uno de los moldes que estaban ubicados en su mesa, mesa que debía encargarse de distribuir los moldes al resto pero que ella se había negado a darle el suyo al chico

- Muchas gracias encanto – piropeo al momento de recibir el molde de manos de la pelinegra

La chica rodó los ojos exasperada, ¿es que nunca dejaba de andarle diciendo cosas así? No era la primera vez que Eriol le decía cosas así pero como siquiera fascinarse ante eso piropos cuando a medio mundo se los decía, el muy descarado usaba su encanto para obtener lo que quería y justo cuando noto eso en vez de agradarle le fastidiaba.

Eriol regreso con su grupo con una sonrisa cómplice y Shaoran no pudo evitar lanzar un sonoro suspiro ante eso.

- Oye Eriol, no empieces – le dijo su amigo castaño

- Empezar ¿Qué? – preguntó inocente como quien no rompe un plato

- Ya sabes que Tomoyo te detesta y con que la andes molestando no te funcionara – se explico, a veces no sabia si de verdad hacia lo correcto al decir eso pues a Eriol le entraba en un oído y le salía por el otro… era como hablarle a la nada

- ¡Vamos amigo!, ya veras como si funciona lo que hago – dijo con una sonrisa marcada que demostraba que algo se traía entre manos

- No digas que no te lo advertí – suspiro tras decirlo – ya viste lo que paso la ultima vez, ella te aventó una tiza a la cabeza y luego el borrador lo cual te dejo inconciente por casi hora y media en la enfermería – le recordó pues en otra ocasión en que intento llamar la atención de la chica con sus típicas provocaciones solo logro que se molestara y lo dejara en enfermería

- Na… eso no volverá a pasar – negó con positivismo en alto – esta vez si que funcionara – y tras eso comenzó a realizar los preparativos de la tarta que harían para esa clase

- Uh! – el castaño negó con la cabeza al ver que no le haría caso, simplemente no entendía acaso que si no dejaba de ser tan don Juan ella no lo vería como una molestia andante y quizás si lo aceptaría… pero no, Eriol tenia que ser así todo el tiempo – _esto va acabar mal _– pensó viendo en dirección a su novia como si le dijera "prepárate para la guerra"

La clase seguía normal pero aunque quisiera y deseara que la paz se mantuviera sabía que solo era el indicio de la tormenta. Lo comprobó al momento en que nuevamente se acerco el chico para pedirle un poco de levadura, luego un poco de azúcar, luego se acerco con la excusa que necesitaba un poco de agua, luego para dejarle un recado a su amiga, cosa cierta, y justo cuando ya la paciencia estaba por quebrar se acerco solo para decir

- ¿Como vas primor? – inquirió con una sonrisa ladeada haciendo que ella explotara por fin

- ¡Puedes dejar de estar interrumpiéndonos! – exclamo algo bajo pues no quería causar revuelo como la vez en el salón de clases cuando le lanzo el borrador

- Tranquila cariño, no te estoy interrumpiendo solo quería saber como ibas – se defendió el chico sin inmutarse ante el reclamo de ella

- Estamos bien, ahora vete – espeto fríamente sin dignarse a verlo pues de sobra sabia que estaría con esa estúpida sonrisa pintada ante su enojo

- Bien aunque déjame decirte que si bates tan fuerte la mezcla solo la arruinaras – le dijo con diversión en la voz

- A ti que te importa eso – desafió ella ya estresada de soportar los talles de ese chico

- Me importa mucho querida – le dijo con tono un tanto sensual y mirando directamente sus ojos

La pelinegra miro con reto esos ojos zafiro en un desafió de resistencia, hasta podría jurar que le salían rayos por los ojos en su dirección pero por desgracia no lograba ni hacerle daño. Le vio esbozar una sonrisa y acercar su mano a su mentón tomándolo con mucha delicadeza lo cual la desconcertó por unos segundos pero que luego se alejo con brusquedad de él ante la cara atónita y las sonrisas de sus compañeras de grupo y de algunas más que se habían dado cuenta del nuevo reto entre ellos

- ¡Que crees que estas haciendo Hiraguizawa! – exclamo casi a gritos y viéndolo con furia

- Sabias que de cualquier modo te ves encantadora – comento sin inmutarse el otro sacando de cabales a la chica

- ¡Déjame en paz de una vez! – grito - ¡estoy harta de aguantarte como si fueras una maldición!

- Pues entonces tienes una maldición de lo mas linda – sonrió dejando ver sus dientes blancos como si fuera el modelo de algún anuncio sobre pasta dental

- Yo diría lo contrario – espeto acercándose con molestia

- Tal vez solo lo dices pero no lo piensas – comento con diversión reflejada

- Tal vez estas demasiado equivocado – devolvió las palabras mientras ambos castaños, cada quien por su lado, suspiraban con cansancio al ver que de nuevo iba a haber controversia

- Tomoyo, ya – suplico su amiga agradeciendo que el docente había salido del salón antes que la batalla iniciara

- Eriol, ya – intento detener por su parte Shaoran a su amigo para ahorrarle otra visita a la enfermería

- ¡No! – negaron ambos a la vez, aunque mas fuerte lo dijo Tomoyo

- Esta vez no solo te pienso dejar en enfermería – advirtió ella

- No te va ser violenta cariño, porque no mejor lo arreglamos de otro modo – sugirió con ojos misteriosos

- ¡Deja de llamarme con palabritas! – se exalto la chica ante las "palabritas de afecto" que el chico le decía

- ¿No te gusta? – alzo una ceja con incredulidad – o será que esto te gusta mas – y sin pensarlo demasiando la tomo de la cintura ante el suspiro de exclamación de sus compañeras de clase que habían parado sus labores para ver en que terminaban esos dos

Tomoyo se quedo de piedra al sentir como él la halo rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, por unos minutos no atino a moverse… era la primera vez que él la retenía de esa forma y sintió que hasta su molestia se iba y se ruborizaba inconcientemente

- ¿Verdad que esto te gusta más? – le susurro al oído el chico y eso basto para hacer reaccionar a Tomoyo de su trance

- ¡Suéltame! – exclamo intentando alejarse sin conseguirlo - ¡que no me oyes Hiraguizawa he dicho que me sueltes! – y sin muchos miramientos tomo un poco de la mezcla para untársela en la cara

Los presentes vieron aquello con cierto temor, sabían que ambos eran ingeniosos, sabían que eran muy perspicaces, eran demasiado misteriosos, demasiado bromistas… y para rematar eran demasiado competitivos y con sed de revancha en las venas.

Eriol soltó a la chica para limpiarse la cara ante la sonrisa burlona de Tomoyo, muy pocas cosas las dejaba pasar y el que se burlaran de él era como un golpe bajo a su orgullo y no le importaba quien fuera pero debía pagar ciertas osadías.

- Con que quieres jugar – dijo por lo bajo recuperando su sonrisa que de ser divertida y encantadora paso a ser maliciosa

Tomo la mezcla que estaba sobre su mesa y sin mediar palabras le vacío el contenido en la cabeza ante la atónita chica que intentaba quitársela del pelo y las ropas.

- Ya estamos a mano – dijo con su sonrisa perversa en el rostro

- ¡Esta me las pagas Hiraguizawa! – exclamo y no espero mucho para tomar huevos y lanzarlos

Todos los cercanos se alejaron de la zona de batalla para evitar salir llenos de harina y huevos pues al instante en que Tomoyo lanzo los huevos Eriol tomo la harina y la lanzo hacia la chica.

La clase entera se había convertido en una zona de guerra y ninguno de los dos parecía querer rendirse. Tanto alboroto en el lugar hizo que el profesor de cocina volviera casi corriendo imaginando que había sucedido un accidente pero no espero encontrar a una chica cubierta de harina y mezcla y a un chico con la cara llena de mezcla para tarta y con vario pedazos de cáscara y clara de huevo en la ropa

- ¡Que esta pasando aquí! – exclamo y casi al instante Eriol se detuvo pero Tomoyo no alcanzo a detenerse por lo que termino lanzando el huevo hacia el profesor

- Profesor – dijo con sorpresa y miedo al ver que le había dado de lleno en la cara

El docente se limpio con la mano los restos del huevo y luego se dirigió con verdadero enfado a ambos jóvenes que estaban paralizados en su sitio.

- ¡Daidouji y Hiraguizawa, están castigados! – exclamo casi a gritos

- Pero… yo no... – intento defenderse la chica

- ¡Pero nada! – exclamo haciendo que callara al instante – ambos, empieces por limpiar este desastre y luego de eso harán 27 tartas y ninguno se ira hasta no haber terminado con esto – finalizo su sentencia – los demás pueden retirarse cuando estos chiquillos de dizque 17 años terminen volveremos a entrar – y dicho esto todos salieron del lugar dejando perpleja a Tomoyo que no se espero que iba a terminar así

– **Fin Flash Back –**

Recordando eso la pelinegra bufo con molestia mientras su lindo compañero de cocina le dirigía su típica sonrisa de don Juan.

- Todavía sigues molesta por eso – inquirió el chico de ojos zafiro

- Todo es tu culpa Hiraguizawa – dijo con frialdad – te dije que me dejaras en paz pero creo que eres como un niño que no entiende razones – comento mordaz

- También fue tu culpa por untarme tu mezcla en la cara – se defendió con cierto deje de indignación

- ¡Si no me hubieras sacado de quicio y me hubieras soltado jamás lo habría hecho! – exclamo volviendo a perder la paciencia

- Si… y me dirás que lanzarme un borrador a la cabeza tampoco lo habrías hecho – comentó con sarcasmo el chico

- Eso te lo merecías por idiota, quien te manda a andarme provocando – espeto ella encarándolo

- Es que te veías tan hermosa que no me resistí a elogiarte – sonrió seductoramente

- Si decirme piropos usados para cualquiera que se te ponga en frente es elogiarme pues déjame decirte que te equivocas de victima para tus juegos de un rato – le dijo girando el rostro a otro lado

- Entonces te molesta que use mis piropos con otras – inquirió sagaz dejando un poco engatuzada a Tomoyo

- Yo…no he dicho tal cosa – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta pues no quería verlo a los ojos y darse cuenta que era verdad su afirmación pues aunque lo negara y dijera que no era cierto la verdad era que le molestaba que anduviera de don Juan con medio mundo del sector femenino

Eriol sonrió con sagacidad, había descubierto una de las razones por las cuales parecía caerle mal a ella y eso le daba una ventaja. Se acerco a ella y puso sus manos a los costados de ella dejando atrapada a Tomoyo entre la mesa y su cuerpo

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces? – exclamo ella intentando liberarse y girando hacia el chico

- Me parece que esto ayudara para comprobar algo – fue la respuesta que le dio

- Si quieres comprobar tus teorías búscate otra – le dijo intentando empujarlo

- No puedo hacer eso si mi teoría tiene que ver contigo – le dijo él

- Estas loco – espeto intentando una vez mas alejarlo sin conseguirlo

- Si, lo estoy – acepto tranquilamente – pero mi locura es por ti cariño – y sin mas se acerco a ella para luego atrapar sus labios ante la sorpresa de ella

Solo le bastaron segundos para que reaccionara y empezara a intentar alejarlo de si, sabia que aquello no estaba bien pues por mucho que lo detestara sabia que le atraía demasiado. Sintió como demandaba su boca con cierta brusquedad ante sus intentos por romper el contacto pero poco a poco estaba cediendo. Cuando al fin dejo de resistirse Eriol empezó a hacer más dulce la acción, poco a poco fue buscando más acceso y con una muda petición Tomoyo abrió su boca dejando que sus lenguas jugaran mutuamente, con sincronía.

Tomoyo se sentía en una nube y sentir aquel beso demandante y a la vez dulce le hacia dejar de estar a la defensiva, rodeo el cuello del chico al tiempo que él la apretaba por la cintura y la arrimaba contra la mesa. El aire se les terminaba y aun sin desearlo se separaron con la respiración agitada. Se miraron a los ojos por unos minutos sin decir nada hasta que Eriol sonrió de medio lado y le dijo

- Ahora si he comprobado mi teoría – comento con tono divertido viendo como ella se sonrojaba y parecía despertar a la realidad

- Como te atreves… me usaste – le dijo toda sonrojada y sintiéndose indignada al ceder ante ese don Juan empedernido del cual ya debería saber que no podía confiarse

Intento alejarlo pero su agarre se hizo mas firme, lo miro con enojo pero como siempre solo pudo ver su sonrisa y sus ojos con esa chispa de diversión reflejada

- ¡Suéltame de una vez Hiraguizawa! – demando ella pero Eriol no se inmuto ante su tono amenazante

- Así que… no te soy tan indiferente – comentó divertido viendo crecer el sonrojo de esa pelinegra que siempre dijo detestarlo – me parece que tus palabras no pueden negar del todo lo que sientes

- Como si lo supieras – espeto – ahora suéltame, no creas que seré como tus juguetes de un rato a los que acostumbras – reclamo ella pero no espero que Eriol apegara mas su cuerpo al de él ruborizándola mas

- No quiero que seas un juguete de un rato – le dijo con dulzura en la voz – te quiero demasiado para considerarte algo pasajero – le dijo en e mismo tono dejando sin palabras a Tomoyo

- ¿Qué? – fue todo lo que pudo decir al tiempo que sentía como su corazón palpitaba con rapidez, siempre considero a Eriol como un don Juan que no toma en serio a ninguna y que solo la fastidiaba por diversión pero escucharle decir que la quería era cuento aparte… pero luego trato de deshacerse de pensamientos tontos, no podía creerle tan fácilmente – no… ya basta – dijo separándose lo mas que podía – no creas que voy a creerme ese cuento, apuesto que lo usas con todas todo el tiempo… eres un descarado

Eriol se mostró sorprendido por la reacción de ella pero luego recompuso su gesto y tomo su mano, aun cuando se negaba ella, y la puso sobre su pecho para luego mirarla a los ojos

- Te parece que con todas sucede lo mismo – inquirió – si es que de hecho lo hago con todas como lo dices

Tomoyo se quedo sin decir nada, escuchaba el latir del corazón de él… tan acelerado como el suyo. Levanto la mirada hacia él totalmente confundida, no sabia si debía o no creerle

- Mi querida Tomoyo – le dijo dulcemente – jamás ha habido otra que no seas tu ante mis ojos y en mi corazón – sonrió con dulzura dejando impresionada a Tomoyo – no creas todos los rumores de que ando con una y otra…

- Pero tu actitud conmigo me dice otra cosa – rebatió ella antes que siguiera hablando

- No sabia como llegar a ti – le dijo tranquilamente – por eso siempre te tiro indirectas y otras no tanto… quería saber si me querías pero por lo que veo nuestras actitudes salían antes de siquiera hablar de sentimientos – le tomo el mentón delicadamente y sonrió – creo que me acostumbre a provocarte pues sabia que así tenia tu atención

- Idiota – le dijo ella dejando perplejo a Eriol – como querías que no actuara a la defensiva si siempre te veía usando tus mañas con todas y luego piropeándome como si nada – reclamo con molestia

- Pero…

- Aun así… – siguió hablando antes que pudiera completar su oración el chico - nunca dejaste de gustarme aunque lo negara ante todos – confeso sin mirarlo pues sentía sus mejillas ardiendo de pena al confesarle sus sentimientos a quien hasta hace poco era su principal dolor de cabeza

El chico sonrió con agrado, ahora sabia que le gustaba… que mucho que se hubieran detestado, o eso aparentaban, había un sentimiento de por medio. Hizo que la chica lo viera de frente y le sonrió felizmente

- Me gustas mucho Tomoyo Daidouji y no quiero que lo dudes – le dijo dulcemente para luego besarla

- Tu también Eriol Hiraguizawa – le dijo ella entre el beso

Tan perdidos estaban en el beso que no se dieron cuenta del humo que salía de uno de los hornos hasta que…

- ¡Que rayos hacen no ven que se queman las tartas! – exclamo el docente quien al entrar y ver a esos dos besándose se quedo en shock pues no se esperaba eso… pero reacciono al ver el humo salir del horno

Ambos se separaron e intentaron salvar las tartas, estaban avergonzados ante el descuido y también porque el docente los encontrara en una situación inconcebible si conocían lo mal que se llevaban… aunque de ahora en más las cosas cambiarían

- ¡ashh! – oyeron de parte del docente – primero se odian y ahora se besan… quien entiende a los jóvenes – comentó

- Entre tanto odio puede surgir el amor – comentó divertido Eriol haciendo sonrojar a Tomoyo

- Cállate Eriol – pidió, o mas bien demando ante la vergüenza que estaba pasando

- Solo estoy siendo sincero – argumento tranquilamente y el docente vio como empezaban a discutir de nuevo

- Solo ahórrate tu sinceridad y ya – le dijo ella

- No puedo hacerlo si quiero que quede clara la cosa – contesto sonriente

- Aclárala en otro momento – expreso con reclamo marcado

- Ay… adolescentes – suspiro con desgana… pues esos dos aunque se querían seguían siendo como agua y aceite

**Notas de autora:**

¿Y bien?... ¿Qué les ha parecido?... la verdad es que ya tenia tiempo sin subir nada y la verdad que lamento tanto desaparecerme pues ya estoy súper retrasada con los capis de mis historias por eso es que decidí dejar un pequeño One Shot mientras me pongo al día con las historias que tengo pendientes….

Espero que les haya gustado y este fic va dedicado para **Maylu-liya,** quien me había pedido un one shot sobre Eriol y Tomoyo… espero te haya gustado ^_^

Y también lo dedico para todos los lectores a quienes de verdad que les debo una enorme disculpa por no actualizar hasta el momento… pero descuiden, dentro de poco estará lista la actualización tanto de** Déjame sanar tu corazón tu corazón herido como de Imperio de Cristal ^_^…** así que estén pendientes ^_^

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


End file.
